


You Give Me Explosions, S'all

by stormcity (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Junkers - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Stalking, Summer Love, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stormcity
Summary: Are you out of his league?Yep.Is he out of his mind?Yep.





	You Give Me Explosions, S'all

"Ah, Roadie, this is just plain a'ful!" Junkrat huffs into his pillow. The door to the motel room clicks shut.

His hog-masked body guard stands over the bed and observes in silence, cocking his head to one side. This gestures the young punk to continue.

"I don' know what's gotten into me!" He cries, voice cutting off into a chorus of shrill sobs.

His fingers convulse, then dig into the softness of the mattress. You hadn't given him butterflies. Butterflies flutter around your chest, emitting a warm, high and fuzzy feeling.

Jamieson rolls onto one side, gargling on his own saliva. What felt like explosions ricochet throughout his chest cavity. Right when it felt like the agony was about to wane, the tiny ember would erupt back into a smolder.

He'd be left in peace for about thirty seconds, only to be set off again when your peeved, meddlesome eyes flashed to the front of his mind.

Your skin had looked so soft. He watched earlier as you lay nearly exposed underneath the tent pavilion your butler had set up.

"Hooly dooly," Jamieson nearly whimpered under his breath.

He and Roadhog were originally supposed to be catching a few waves. But, after observing your curvy form shift across your towel from time to time, the stalk was on.

"Excuse me," You sniffed after bumping into him. It hadn't dawned on you that some horribly sunburned goblin was standing so close up on you.

The collision had caused some of the soda to spill across the top piece of your bikini. Your yelp was louder than what you intended, too.

It was the sudden body, the shark tooth necklace partially digging into your skin and a quirky pair of golden eyes that appeared out of nowhere.

Not to mention a stray ice cube from your beverage slowly inching its way one of your nip.

He only responded with a dopey, half-brained, opened mouth grin. You had glanced at him long enough to note the gold tooth among an array of sharp,rodent-like others.

"P-pleasha's all mine,"

The glazed look in his eyes followed you as you eased your way around him. It gave you the chance to eye him completely.

Imposingly tall, unhealthily skinny, and admittedly toned. The black, smoky tattoo of a skull was inked onto his upper right arm. The lower part was...a prosthetic.

You eyed him further, mouth slipping agape at sight of the peg-leg too. 

He must have heard your little gasp, because he lowered his shades. Amber eyes seductively grasped ahold of yours. He winked; you blushed deeply, brow quirking in annoyance.

"Like whatcha see?"

Your eyes fluttered off him immediately. Junkrat watched you sling your tote over your shoulder and sashay away down the boardwalk.

Rendered completely giddy, he had begun to count under his breath--each sway of your hips as you disappeared into the crowd of suntanned, sun-screened vacationers.

"One, and a two...and a three...,"

Roadhog smacked him in the back of the head, having knocked the opaque yellow shades off his face. 

He flicks Jamison in the ear this time with heavy fingers, watching emotionlessly as he sprawls out the bed with a thud. Junkrat peaks back up, golden eyes narrowing with resentment.

"Bastad," he insults.

"Get ahold of yourself. Can't ever talk to a girl with your tongue hanging halfway out your mouth."

They were the first words he'd spoken that day. A deep rumble of thought.

Mako's heavy footsteps lead him to an arm chair. He plops down with an extended sigh and pulls the mask from his face.

An enormous hand rests across his features, hiding them as he hoped massaging his temples would soothe the headache he'd been nursing for about an hour.

Junkrat crawls back into his bed, assuming the position of face-in-pillow once again. But he suddenly lifts his face and turns to Roadhog.

"She's stayin' at that richie poo 'otel downtown. I jus' remembered."

He hops up and reaches for his phone lying on the nightstand in between their beds. The light of the screen glows across his high cheek bones, cutting into the twilight that the late afternoon was bringing into the room.

"Princesse Grace", he types into the address bar--and sure enough. The five-star was hosting a concert that evening.

"Some bloke named Lucio comin' to perform there. Wanna check it out?"

Roadhog grumbles something in his half-awake half-asleep state.

"Me too!" Junkrat exclaims.

He had to see you again. After all, he spent the whole afternoon stalking you around the beach there in Monte Carlo.

Even if you weren't at the concert; he'd just have an excuse to try and find out which room belonged to you.

And if you weren't at the hotel at all?

Simple. He'd just blow it up.


End file.
